


50 shades of Green

by stella2014



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 50 Shades Of Grey, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blushing, Bottom!Thorin, Community: hobbit_kink, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dom/sub, Drunk Texting, F/F, First Time, HARD, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thorin is a Softie, Thorinduil - Freeform, thandi does not make love he fucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella2014/pseuds/stella2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is an ordinary 21 year old who is forced to take an interview from one of the most  powerful beings in middle earth.Little he knows as  he will soon discover a secret world of pleasure and pain.And that thranduil Greenleaf is powerful in more ways than one!(50 shades of grey don't belong to me neither does hobbit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the interview

 

Thorin Oakenshield paced back and forth fuming with anger.

" **Come on, Thorin, do it for me  as a favor!** "

" **Interview? I have no experience in such things! I** **am not gonna do it!"**

Fili looked at him pleadingly with his reddened brown eyes.

**"I'm not going to find any chance like that! People like him do not give many opportunities. If I don't go today, I will lose my chance of interviewing him forever!"**

Thorin rolled his eyes to his sick roommate and sighed .

 **"You're hopeless"** he finally said.

He stared blankly for a moment

**" Who is he, anyway? Why is he so important?"**

**"So that means you will do it?!"** said Fili with a happy gleam in his eyes. **"I will own you forever!"**

Thorin grunted and said nothing. Fili threw him his briefcase.

**'All the things you will need are inside. Now go and make me proud, you grumpy son of a bitch!"**

Thorin was pushed out of his apartment with surprising force for someone so fragile-looking. He looked at the door for a moment, sighed again and left to meet his fate, only he didn't know it yet.

 

Thorin's old-looking car somehow managed to get him there on time. He parked and quickly rushed into the trementously tall building without even paying attention to its breathtaking architecture. He rushed in and quickly lead himself towards the blond secretary who was eyeing him behind his mahogany desk.

**''Ehm...I have an appointment with..''**

...he paused nervously as he realised that the name of the mystery man that he was going to interview was unknown to him. _Damn it Fili you are going to pay for_ _this_. Thorin thought angrily and looked helplessly at the assistant.He nodded emotionlessly , talking for a moment  to his phone allowing Thorin to stare at his elvish  beauty undisturbed.He had long elvish ears, his silken hair was tied into elaborate braids,his eyes a penetrating icy blue. His unsmiling mouth was beautifully shaped and his voice was blunt matching his expression perfectly.His unsettling beauty made Thorin feel more awkward and unfitting to this place.

**''Mr. Greenleaf will see you now.''**

The young elf said evenly,emerging from the phone.

**'' Take the elevator to the last floor and enter the first door on your left.You don't need to knock the door. Just go in.''**

Thorin gulped,took a breath to gather his courage  and following the secretary's instruction he managed to find the door.Black and wide it was and to Thorin it looked like a gate which lead to another world . _Hell, probably_ , Thorin thought and smiled sarcastically _Here goes nothing_  and made his way to the door.He courageously stepped on the threshold. Mr. Greenleaf had his back turned on him staring out of the window. The first thing Thorin saw was a waterfall of platinum blond hair .Thorin coughed gently in order to make  his appearance known.The tall figure turned around gracefully. Thorin gapsed as he was striken by the beauty of the elf.His hair  was impossibly long and was shining like the morning sunlight,his cat-like crystal blue eyes were bright with curiosity and intelligence.

 **''You were late, mister...''** the deep velvety voice send tremors down Thorin's spine. 

 **''Thorin''** he said. ' **'My name is Thorin Oakenshield.''**

The mirage's eyes shined with amusement

**''Thranduil Greenleaf...at your  service"**

''


	2. Are you gay Mr. Greenleaf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's over .We didn't have much free time but at last we finished it.Hope you enjoy it.Thanks you for the kudos and the kind comments.

Thori momentarily lost his ability to speak .He was astonished by the genuine beauty and the powerful aura that was surrounding the creature in front of him. Thranduil Greenleaf 's smile irritated Thorin ,without spacific reason and he started thinking about how he could make that smile dissapear.

**''I want to believe that i 'm a man of many virtues Mr. Oakenshield .Patience is not one of them.''**

his voice hypnotized the dwarf who tried to surpress a blush and was seriously considering running away from this ..this...

 **''I apologize''** he said weakly giving up on his tries to find a suitable world for the elf.

**''My roomate Fili hemlington was the one who had an appointment with you but he got sick so I had to replace him''**

_Damn you Fili DAMN YOU._

Greenleaf's eyes shined with amusement .

**''You went into all this trouble just for your roomate ,Mr Oakenshield ?''**

Thranduil asked with a tone that matched the gleam in his eyes ,lifting his head slightly to one side

 **''how noble''** Thorin tried to ignore the irony in the other one's voice.

 **''Well, he is my friend, it's not like I had any choice, do you think that i would be here otherwise?''** Thorin's eyes widened as he realised what he had just said **''Eh...I mean...not like..''**

_DAMN IT._

Suddenly a  crystal clear sound filled the room. Thorin looked up at the elf, suprised to see that he had burst into laughter. After a moment his expression was turned back to normal and he managed to compose himself.

**''There's no need to make this interview awkwkard Mr. Oakenshield. Please, let us start''**

_Like I am the one who makes the situation awkwkard here._

**''Alright , just ..wait for a second''**

Opening the briefcase, Thorin found inside the recorder and the papers with the questions which he should ask.

_Ok Thorin you grumpy son of a bitch you can do this._

Reading from the notes Fili gave him Thorin started making questions to the billionaire.

**''You are very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you own your ...''**

**''My fame and sucess?''** Thranduil cut him short **''Really? Are you going to be that predictable?''**

Thorin looked up agressively. _damn, this man pisses me off_ **''Just answer the goddamn question''** _You arrogant, hellisly attractive son of a bitch!_

Greenleaf raised a thick, perfectly shaped eyebrow in bewilderment and tried to supress a little smile. He leaned closer to Thorin from behind his desk like he wanted  to share a secret that nobody else knew.

**''Business is all about control, Mr Oakenshield. And I'm very good at judging people,as well as controlling them.I know they tick,what makes them flourish , what doesn't ,what inspires them and how to incentivize them.**

**I employ an exceptional team and I reward them well.''**

It might has been Thorin's wild imagination but it sounded like his words had a sexual undertone.Maybe it was because of his voice, which made Thorin think of violins and the smooth rustle of leaves. Powerful and soothing at the same time,almost manipulating it hypnotized Thorin into a blurr state between dream and reality.He liked it and at the same time he hated it.

 **''My belief''** continued Thranduil without knowing the thoughts that were crossing Thorin's  mind, **''Is to achieve success  in any scheme one has to make oneself master of the scheme,know it inside and out,know every detail.I work hard ,very hard to do that .I make desicions based on logic and facts.I have a natural gut instinct  that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people.The bottom line is it's always down to good people''**

 

 **''Does your extreme arrogance contributes as well?''** said Thorin sarcastically 

No longer caring if he sounded rude or not .This man aggrivated him to no end.And if it wasn't for Fili he would tell this elf a piece of his mind, a not really polite piece of his mind.

The other looked at him, his pupils dilating with irritation and suprise.Then, he suddenly smiled.And that for an unspecified reason scared Thorin the most.

 **''I like you Mr. Oakenshield''** he said ,breaking the awkward silence that had filled the vast room **''Not many people dare to be that honest with me. l like honest people,I like them very much''**

To prove his point , Thranduil leaned even closer than before and smiled seductively ,his silken hair giving of a smell of pinewood,leaving Thorin speachless and flustered.

 **''Let's just continue '** ' He said finally ,hoping that his blush was well-hidden behind his beard.

The irritating creature chuckled once more in this unique way of his.And went back to his seat to Thorin's complete relief and dissapointment.The questions went on and on.Some were  interesting and some were too embarassing for Thorin to ask.But he did anyway.

_Damn you Fili!_

At last they reached the final question and Thorin was so glad that this was finally over that he didn't even bother to observe the question before reading it...

**''Are you gay , Mr.Greenleaf?''**

Silence.

Thorin looked up in surprise ,he  just couldn't believe what he had just said.

**'' I....I am so sorry , that was rude, I should not have asked ...It just ...my roomate is just a little...''**

_Damn you Fili!!_

Thranduil after a long time of being silent leaned closer,smiling mysteriously

**''Yes,yes I am''**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!Hope you liked it.Kudos and comments are much appreciated. <3


	3. Well, that was awkward!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, read it and read it well ! I am way too exhausted to write something clever just read it. Thanks <3

Thorin exhaled sharply. Thranduil gave him a cool, relaxed stare. Damn, he was really comfortable with this. Thorin decided to go on with the next question, sweating uncontrollably, but his lips wouldn't cooperate. It hit him then that THIS was the last question, panicked and at the same time relieved he realised that those crazy fun time thing that he had with Mr. Greenleaf was coming to an end. For just a second he considered starting asking  any kind of random made up question so he could stay a little longer... it wasn't that bad here actually he had kind of a nice time. _WAIT WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?!_ He mentally slapped himself, but smiled to the man sitting in front of him.

 **''I think that was all. Sir, it was nice meeting you''** _like hell it was._

Walking out of the gates of ~~hell~~  the building, Thorin let out a purifying breath, leaving his face soak in the midautumn rain. _What was all this about?_ He asked himself. He had never felt his heart beating so roughly inside his broad chest, never lost his concentration like that, never felt nearwhere so good. Yet he was too embarassed to admit it. He made a silent promice to himself that what happened today in his mind will stay right there. Nobody will know how vulnerable that man made him feel. Nobody! Well this is not going to be that possible as Fili is a born journalist and he will immedietely guess that something is going on. _Damn you, Fili!_ _Erase from your memory EVERYTHING about him. EVERYTHING. Υοu have to concentrate on your finals, don't ya? Distractions is the last thing you need right now! Forget about this overbearing-controlling-narcissist-son-of-a-bitch right NOW! You can't let everybody down, your family, your friends, everyone who depends on you just because of your feelings for this JERK! No....wait FEELINGS?_ No feelings, decided Thorin. Feelings are no wise. Feelings will lead him nowhere. _I was JUST attracted to him_ , he tried to calm himself, to mislead his thoughts, to lead them into safer paths.Slamming his car's door and turning the machine on, Thorin let his mind free as he glided on the road, if the clumsy, rough movements his 30-year-old car made as it moved could be called gliding. Ok now back to the normal world where there are no distractions. Thorin didn't exactly looked forward to it. Fili probably would shower him with awkward questions and he has to be careful. One wrong answear and he will never hear the end of it. Finally home, Thorin build up his courage and put the key into the keyhole.

 **''HOW WAS IT? WHAT DID YOU ASK HIM? WAS HE HOT?** Thorin rolled his eyes to his roommate's impatience

 **''Fili, I'm really tired. Can we do this another time? Please?''** Fili looked at him challengingly **''Thorin, read my forehead. Does it say 'stupid'?** **You will rest, of course, AFTER YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE INTERVIEW, YOU WHINY BASTARD!!!''**

Thorin kicked his shoes off sullenly and jumbed on the sofa, making Fili spill some of the orange juice he held on his pajamas.

 **''Well done, moron!''** he exclaimed **''always helpful''** he added ironically **''Now bring me some new clothes to change. AND YOU BETTER DO IT QUICKLY!!!''**

Thorin thanked his good luck. He hoped that Fili would forget about the goddamn interview and he meekly went to fetch his overbearing friend a new set of pajamas. He finally found a pair of blue striped ones and as slowly as possible he made his though the hall back to his friend.

 **''You are hopeless''** Fili sighed. And just at the moment Thorin thought relieved that he finally had gotten away with it, Fili grabbed the pajamas his friend brought and stuck his face in Thorin's

 **''But I am not going to change** **until you tell me EVERYTHING about the interview''** he said with an impish smirk plastered on his pale lips.

Thorin sighed in defeat and fell back to the sofa **''What do you want to hear? Nothing happened really ... I asked your questions he answered, that was it.''**

For a couple of seconds there was silence, awkward, unexplained silence Thorin felt Fili's gaze and he looked down hoping that the other wouldn't notice. **''Thorin what happened when you where there?''** His words were practically smiling and that instant Thorin knew that he was screwed _._

 _Oh shit_. _Damn you Fili._

 **''What happened ? Nothing happened ''** Thorin blushed still looking down noticing a stain that was left at the carpet for heaven knows how long .

_I have to clean that someday ._

**"Oh.My.God.You think he is hot!!I mean of course you do ,look at him but you REALLY think that he is hot!!''** Fili was at a frenzy to say at least.He got up ,reached a magazine from the table and shoved it into Thorin's face. Looking up ,the dwarf found the prime suspect of his emotional turmoil at the cover of the FINE magazine. _Damn he looks good!_ ''Mister'' Thranduil Greenleaf wore a leather jacket, black jeans and he hold a helmet in his hand , he smiled seductively at the camera leaning into a Old-fashioned Chopper. Thorin's mouth gaped open he had never expected Thranudil to be the type of person who poses for magazines but what the hell does he know ? This photo was the sexiest picture he had ever seen. He can't complain much. He must have stared into the picture for a long time because when he finally looked up he saw Fili smiling knowingly

 **''AHA! Thorin Oakenshield you slimy bastard you had fun today didn't you?''** he laughed and did a quick dance around Thorin who sighed, and mentally slapped himself for being so easy to read yet again, he never was someone who could conceal his emotions well.Most people he met described him as an open book and Thorin didn't disagree with them.

 **''Nothing happened'** 'he repeated **''I just ... found him attractive, that's all''** But Fili didn't buy it. **''Are you lying in the presence of the press Thorin? That's not wise I can smell your shit miles away''**

 **''That's disturbing''** said Thorin humorlessly **''And remember-You 're not an official reporter yet,you have to study if you want to do that''**

 **''Fuck that! We had SUCH an interesting conversation,why did you have to involve studying inside it? NERDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!''** Fili shouted and threw the magazine at Thorin's face who caught it by instict before it landed on its destination

 **"Fili, just grow up.'** '

 **''Only when you  grow a pair''** he laughed  then he calmed down, just a bit and leaned closer

 **''Now why don't you tell me what happened, what really happened''** Thorin sighed, something that since this morning had become a habbit of his and lied down on the sofa with his head on Fili's lap

 **''He was... attractive,** **mysterious...intimidating'** ' he looked up to his friend who smiled encourangically

 **'' He... Did you remember that documentary your ex forced us to watch because he thought it was educational?The one with the snakes that hypnotised their victim before they attacked?''** Fili looked at him strange **''Well I didn't actually paid attension to it but yeah, i remember...What's your point?''**  

 **''That's how I felt.''** Thorin said almost shyly, embarassed by the effects the mysterious man had on him at such a short notice. **''Dizzy,confused, I knew I was in danger but I couldn't look away , I couldn't escape, I just stayed there looking at him like, like a ...ughhh!''** Laughter filled the  room as Fili hugged his friend

**''Oh my adorable little Thorin is smitten !! How cute! Wait until Kili hears about this!''**

**''NO ! There is no way! Over my dead body''** Thorin screamed panicked **''Aww but Thorny...That's the funniest thing that happened this whole week !! You can't vow me to silence.''**

 **''Yeah I can! Can we just stop talking about** **this? Pleaseeeeee?''** Thorin put his puppy face on which he used on rare occasions. He hated it but it was his last weapon .

Fili sighed **''You are no fun.I am going to bed.Nightie !!''** he made his way to the bedroom ,suddenly he turns around **''And Thorin?There is another interview of his on this magazine if you want it''** and he left, leaving Thorin alone, with his thoughts. Thorin relieved that he got away with it so easily smiled to himself and prepared something to eat.He shot many glances  at the magazine but didn't actually read it .Better this way. _I never_ _read those things anyway_.After a while he went to his bed and tried to get some sleep though he suspected that this was going to be difficult. _God damn strange fucking day._ He really hoped that he could leave all this behind. _There is no way I will manage to...to..._ and just liked that Thorin fell into a troubled slumber full of  dreams, dreams that we are not comfortable describing.For now. Go get some sleep to won't ya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired. Exams suck i don't recommend them to anyone we will be back with more IN THE NEXT EPISODE!!!If you have any advise for us in order to make it better then please do share . :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm deeply sorry for not publishing all this time! Hope you enjoy.

 

        **''Well, you look like human shit''**

**'' Shut up''**

   Thorin could barely keep his eyes open after a whole night of sexually terryfuing nightmares. He walked through the house like a zombie and slowly started to get dressed while Fili scowled at him.

        **''You can't go to work like this!''**

**''I can. And I'll do it. Shut up and bring me a double coffee, NOW!''**

        **''Yes, Master!''** Condescending Fili was in a good mood. His cold had almost disappeared and he was alive and vibrant again. He ran in the kitchen singing ''Pretty Woman'' and Thorin couldn't help but laugh effectionately. Fili may be an idiot but he was an adorable idiot. Trying to supress a smile he moved to the kitchen where he took the coffee out of Fili's hands and drank it in a single sip. Fili's eyes bulged slightly but Thorin's glare prevented him from commenting on it.

            **''I have to go, I'm going to be late to work. See you later! Bye!''** and he ran out of the house slamming the door hurriedly. He was thankful that Fili didn't make any disturbing and awkward questions about his sudden isomnia crisis. Within 10 minutes his wreck of a car had brought him to his workplace.  Balin's DIY store. Thorin worked there for quite some time now since he wanted to be financially independent. His parents were a little tight this period and the last thing he wanted was to be a burden. Since the fall of their company, Erebor INC, his family always had a little problem as it concerned money and they worked practically everywhere ever since. 

              **''Thorin! You were late! You're never late! Is everything ok?''**

**                   ''Sorry I didn't sleep well last night that's all.'' **

                  Balin eyed him suspiciously for a minute **''If that's the case ok...Now, I have to go to do some deliveries,You're in charge while I'm gone''**

            **''What an unexpected honor', I'm fluttered really''** Thorin said ironically.

            **''Shut up and stop reading all those books, they are bad for you!''**

        They laughed and Thorin went and sat behind the corridor, and started eyeing the passing customers. It didn't take him long to grow bored, and he couldn't help but pray that this day could at least end. Images of the elusive Mr Greenleaf came unexpected to his mind, and Thorin was quite terrified by the perseverance of these thoughts. He let his mind wander through Thranduil's waterfall of platinum silken hair, volitional crow-black eyebrows and cold, sharp eyes. Panicked, he shoved his head trying to escape. This is just not right he told himself. And as he raised his head, there he was.

              **''Mr Oakenshield, how unexpected''** Thorin froze. _You've got to be fucking kidding me. Fate, aren't you a little bitch?_

              **''Mr Greenleaf! I didn't expect to see you here! What can I do for you?''**

        **''I would like to buy some of your stock, Mr Oakenshield''** that bastard said with a most polite smile. **''You see, I'm redecorating and I much prefer to do it myself than let some faceless company to do it for me....''**      Thorin smiled without even realising. He found this oddly adorable.

            **''Sure, What do you need?''**

**               ''Well... there are a few items I need. To start with, I would like some masking tape.'' **

**               ''We stock various lenghts. Shall I show you?'' **

             ' **'By all means, lead the way''** he smiled. _Don't do that! Seriously._

            **''It's in the decorating aisle, please follow me''**

   Thorin went first with Thranduil behind him. He could practically hear him smirk and felt the other's beautiful eyes at the back of his head. From all the DIY stores that exist he had to come to this one? Thorin never believed in coinsidences. It is either fate or Thranduil came here for him.He shaked his head, _this can't be, he couldn't learn WHERE I work that's insane._ And yet, the Sherlock Holmes in him still doubted.

            **"Here are some of our samples, Mr Greenleaf, which one would you like?"** Thorin asked ever politely, trying to escape his suspicious thoughts. **"We stock masking tape in two widths as you can see"** he reported, putting his professional face on.

    Greenleaf let his fingers trail on the packages displayed, and Thorin felt momentarily mesmerised. Is the bastard doing that on purpose? The fair-haired elf picked a package of the widest tape and turned to the dwarf

            **"I will take some of this tape, yes, and some rope too. Could you lead me to the rope section, please?"** Greenleaf asked ever politely, leaving poor Thorin speechless for a few seconds.

          **"O...of course, sir. Follow me!"** Thorin cursed his nervousness and his silly voice, which was getting higher and higher, threatening to make the other notice how uneasy he was feeling at his presence. As they reached their destination, Thorin coughed gently to clear his throat, and turned around just to find the slender elf smirking like he enjoyed some personal joke. _Does he think I'm funny? Do I have something on my face?_ The thought wrunged Thorin from his last remnants of courage. _Hush,_ he told to himself _, take a breath._ And so he did, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. _Like Fili does on these stupid yoga sessions of his_ , he thought. Then, he straighted up his body and gathered all his remaining professional self esteem and kept walking towards the aisle. Greenleaf must have felt the tension growing between them, because he asked him out of the blue:

            **"So, how long have you been working here, Mr Oakenshield?"** _Damn, where is he going with this?_

        **"Err... for four years, sir" he answered however.**

**             "Aha..." **

      _Fuck, he sounds bored, does he find me boring?_

          **"Do you like your job, Mr Oakenshield?"**

**"Of course, sir, although... you know, it's just a part-time job, until I graduate"** _Why the heck is he asking me questions? Why this sudden interest?_

  Maybe the elf just tried to be polite, but Thorin grew suspicious.                   

            **"A...and you? Talk me about you, Mr Greenleaf"** _Why the fuck should I open my big mouth? Why?_

  Ignoring Thorin's fears, the elf's eyes shone like sapphires with amusement.

        **"Let's say that although I do really love my job, coping with the publicity isn't always the best, Mr Oakenshield. For example," Greenleaf spoke like he talked to himself, Thorin idly reported, "I have a photo shoot to do for a magazine  this week, and I haven't found a decent photographer yet."**

  A sparkle ran through the dark-haired dwarf's mind _Oh, no, no, I must definitely not say that aloud!_ But it was out of his mouth before he could even stop it.

        **"Well... a very good friend of mine is a photographer, so, maybe..."** _My enormous mouth, screw it!_

  Greenleaf turned to him, eyes shining. 

          **"That would be a great idea, Mr Oakenshield! Here, take my card."** Thorin literally grabbed it. **"It has my phone number on it. Call me when the work is due."**

          **"Of course, sir"** was all Thorin could say. Greenleaf looked at his watch.

            **"I think it's high time you showed me those ropes, Mr Oakenshield, don't you think?"** _Stop making fun of me, look, I even offered to help you, WITH YOUR FUCKING PHOTOSHOOT!_

          **"Of course, Mr Greenleaf"** was the only thing Thorin said instead, and lead the way. After their heated conversation, a cold an awkward silence fell between them like a thick mist. Thorin prayed for the end of the day to come, and as he reached the rope aisle, he realised that what he had felt as an eternity, was, in reality, two minutes or a bit more. He cleaned his throat, straighted his body and decided to put an end in all this. He put on his professional face and started: 

        **"As you see, we stock various kinds of rope, natural and synthetical fillament rope, paracord..."** Greenleaf interrupted him quite impatiently:

            **"I will have two metres of the natural fillament rope, please"** _He doesn't like to wait, Thorin noticed._

   He cut the rope with his knife, however, and knotted it at it's end. 

            **"Will there be anything else, sir?"**

            **"No, thank you, _Thorin_." **

  Thorin gasped. His name sounded so... so... sexy, yes, sexy in the elf's mouth. He felt a blush creep on his cheeks and pretended not to have noticed the intimacy.

          **"W...will you pay by...by cash or credit card, Mr Greenleaf?"** the dwarf stammered as he passed the check to the elf.

  Momentarily, their fingers touched each other and Thorin thought he'd die. That bastard of an elf looked at him with amusement in his eyes.

          **"Here"** he said, as he passed him his gold credit card. Thorin idly passed it through the device's slit and passed it back to Greenleaf. Before he left, the elf turned back to Thorin.

            **"And, Mr Oakenshield..."** Thorin's breath was caught in his throat. **"I'm glad that your friend wasn't the one to take the interview."**

  And with that he was gone. Thorin stared blankly at the spot where the other had last stood.

            _What was that about?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, that was it! I can't promise that the next chapter will be ready soon, but at least I promise it'll be bigger! Hope you enjoyed!  
>  Also my friend lend me a helping hand ;) <3


	5. Chapter 5

**''You can't be serious!''** The his friend sounded thrilled from the phone.

 **''Yes I am''** said Τhorin proudly. **''You are to work With Thranduil Greenleaf .By all means I'm waiting the praise.'' '**

 **'Ιdiot''** Snickered the other **.''How did you manage that?'' ''It's ...a very long story.''**

 **''Well''** said Bilbo playfully **''Perhaps you should explain me at a dinner?''**

Thorin hesitated . He knew for quite some time that his friend had developed romantic feelings for him but, the problem was that he didn't,couldn't respond to those said feelings .Fili was nagging him since ever to do something with Bilbo but Thorin saw him as a friend and nothing more.

**''I don't know...I'm quite busy this days and...''**

**''It's Ok ,I get it''** The hobbit probably wanted to sound careless but instead he sounded bitter .Bilbo was clever, clever enough to know that Thorin didn't like him that way but he kept trying anyway-Thorin had to give him that.

**''Perhaps another time?''**

**''Yeah, maybe''** At moments like this The dwarf always felt so uncomfortable.

**''Great!So will you be there?''**

**''There?''** Thorin was puzzled. **''Where?''** He could practically hear his friend roll his eyes at him.

**''At the photo shoot of course .You know him(somehow)You would help me to break the ice between us before we started''**

**''I can't!'** ' He responded ,rather quickly,feeling immediately guilty about his respond .His friend needed help,he should go

 **''Sorry,of course I will come'** ' Bilbo sighed in relief ' **'Great!Thank you so much!''**

Thorin didn't answer. At the photo shoot Thorin was almost late since it took him an embarrassingly amount of time to choose what to wear .He settled for a dark blue t-Shirt(Fili always told him that this color suited him)and black jeans .Due to anxiety he didn't get much sleep and consequently he couldn't bear to wear his eye contacts so he put his glassed on with the black thick skeleton.

' **'You look like a hipster''** Fili couldn't help but comment on their way there.

 **''Why did you come along anyway?''** He replied irritably.

 **''To ensure that you won't make a fool of yourself?''** Fili made it look like a question but it felt like a fact.

An annoyingly true fact.

 **''Whatever'** ' The dwarf tried to ignore the others smug grin. At last,they arrived .The drive was a torture since after Fili's comment Thorin started to have second thoughts about his outfit.

_Damn you Fili!_

He was like that for some time and on the way to the studio Fili couldn't take his grumpiness anymore .He hugged Thorin from behind and kissed his cheek tenderly.

 **''Gosh Thorin I was just kidding,you look...fine''** Thorin sighed because really what else was there to do.

 **''Why do you think I care about what you say?'** ' He tried to sound indifferent, but truth be told he was relieved to hear it .He nuzzled Fili's hair playfully.

 _Insecure idiot_.

**''Thorin .I didn't expect you to be here.''**

the familiar voice made thorin turn around and attempt to smile casually. 

 **''Mr. Greenleaf''** The other was splendid as always .His outfit was actually very casual,Just a T-shirt and tight jeans..Thorin discovered that even with everyday people's clothing the feeling of awe he felt towards the elf hadn't ceased at all. He doesn't need fancy clothes to look impressive .He thought . He probably doesn't need clothes at all .Thorin blushed at this notion .And looked up to meet the others Breath-taking eyes.

 **''Nice to see you again sir .''** His voice sounded normal and Thorin was thankful _.Don't make a fool of yourself in front of the rich asshole._ Thorin warned himself.

 **''The pleasure is all mine.''** While saying that he eyed Fili .Thorin was probably just imagining it but he though he saw something hostile in the fair elf's eyes.

 _Like he is jealous or something_ .He scold at himself _.Earth calls Thorin back to reality-be a little rational for once_!

 **''Oh you must be the photographer''** Said Thranduil smiling.

**''Bilbo Baggins right?''**

**''No Sir !''** Said Fili casually with mirth in his eyes **. ''I am actually Fili H **emlington**...I was supposed to interview you at first instead of Thorin but...'' **

**''Oh yeah I remember Mr.** **Oakenshield mentioning your...problem''** Thranduil moved like he knew exactly where to go with us having no choice but to follow him.

**''Quite unfortunate considering that you called in a regular basis in order to manage it''**

**''It was!''** Fili agreed **''But i'm sure that Thorin did a good job replacing me''**

 **''He certainly did''** replied Thranduil coyly. Thorin remained silent throughout the conversation feeling rather awkward .

 **''Thorin!''** The cheerful voice of his friend,relaxed him.

 **''Bilbo.''** Thorin touched his friend's shoulder in a friendly manner.

**''This is..''**

**''Thranduil Greenleaf.''** The hobbit cut him short. **''Sir it's a delight to finally meet you in person''** The dwarf who knew him well enough realized that though Bilbo sounded calm was probably extremely nervous .

He sympathized his friend but there was not much that he could do to help but make the introduction and help them warm up .Hearing his friend talking about his job made him realise that first impressions were rather important.

 **''Likewise sir,''** Greenleaf smiled charmingly. **''Shall we start?Time is money''**

 **''R-Right away Sir''** Bilbo motioned with his arm for Thranduil to follow him. ' **'I imagine I will see you later?''** The elf turned to us questioningly.

' **'Of course!''** Smiled Thorin .Fili nodded goodbye.

 **''Oh by the way''** Thranduil was about to make haste but Fili's voice made him stop .

**'Yeah?''**

**''Me and Thorin are not a couple.''** said Fili smiling mischievously **''In case you're wondering''**

Thorin gasped in shock **''FILI!''.**

The other dwarf laughed and didn't say anything. Thorin looked at Thranduil ,he wanted to apologize for his friends behavior and at the same time observe the elf's response .In his sock,he didn't manage to say anything. Thranduil remained silent. He raised an eyebrow in their general direction and left. Silence .Silence that was interrupted by Fili's snickering.

 **''ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!''** Τhorin shouted angrily making all the people around look strangely at them,but at the state he was he didn't care.

 **''Relax''** said the other in a carefree manner.' **I was just playing'**

**' ''Oh shut up!You did that on purpose!''**

**''Oh Thorin,calm down.I wanted to let him know!No big deal''**

**''Nothing...HAPPENED?''** Thorin was about to explode,he was pretty sure he was blushing,in shame,anger whichever you prefer..

**'God knows what he will think now!''**

**''You don't believe in God''** Fili kindly pointed out **''And nothing will change!I'm sure he found it amusing anyway,plus he probably though we were a couple so I had to do it** **to clear things out .His eyes were gorgeous but his glare was really frightening''** Thorin took deep breaths in order to calm himself .Then curiosity took over **.''Glare?He didn't glare at you.''**

 **''Like hell he didn't!''** Fili said rolling his eyes. **''If looks could kill I would be dead,possible by some horrible medieval machine for...you know executions.''**

 **''You are such a drama queen!''** Said Thorin trying not get his hopes up.

**''It's all in your head''**

**''Whatever you say!But please do me a favor and try not to look at him that way in front of Bilbo!He would feel hurt.''** Thorin scoffed.

And nothing more was said.

Finally,the photo-shoot was over Thorin exchanged some words with Bilbo .And was about to go,quickly .He managed to avoid interaction with Greenleaf but he would only be able to fell safe if he managed to get out of...

**''Thorin.''** _FUCK._

**''Mr. Greenleaf!H-Hello.''**

**''Were you avoiding me Sir?''** The elf was obviously amused.

 **''W-What?''** Thorin laughed nervously. **''Of course not .Why would you think that Mr...''**

**''Thranduil,just call me Thranduil OK ?''**

**''Sure yeah...Thranduil''** He liked the way it sounded.

 **''Great''** The other smiled **.''So Thorin,How about coming with me for a Coffe?''** Thorin's eyes bulged .If this was a cartoon his heart would have gone out of his chest and it would do a happy dance,wearing a hat and dancing shoes .

**''Eh...Okay sure''**

_Good,you didn't sound eager_ . _That's good._ ** _'_ 'Well'**' The other extented his hand confidently at Thorin. **''We should go shouldn't we?''**


	6. Chapter 6

          Nervous,Thorin was so nervous.So fucking mind-blowingly nervous.

It was probably due to the hellishly attractive guy walking beside him.For the most part of the walk toward the cafe he was mostly avoiding eye contact and was trying, unsuccessfully I may say, not to blush.The silence was,of course uncomfortable, from Thorin's side.But that can't be said for the handsome elf who wasn't infected at all by the mood of the other.He made casual conversation,asking Thorin things about his life.After a while,the ice broke and the dwarf was able to talk without sounding like an anime character.Finally they arrived and they sat to the spot next to the window to watch the traffic.

**''Is that your first time visiting this cafe Thorin?''**

The Elf somehow had realized the effect he had on Thorin by saying his name THAT way because everytime he did he would smirk mischievously.

 **''Yeah.''** Admitted Thorin. ' **'Its really nice.''**

 **''I'm glad you like it** '' smiled the other.The elf then noticed the awkwardness of the other. **''Is something the matter dear?''**

Thorin smiled shyly **''Well,no it's just,you have learned so much about me i would like to learn about you''**

The other looked surprised by the request **.''There is not much to it I'm afraid.''**

' **'Oh come on!** '' Said the dwarf frustrated.The other looked at him puzzled.'' **I mean,'You are a billionaire,the CEO of one of the most succerful industries in the world!You must have something to say!''**

Thranduil laughed.''My job,I'm afraid is not that exciting.Sorry to dissapoint you but it's mostly paperwork related''

 **''Then i guess all this talk about abilities and discipline was a **load of shit huh?''**  **Thorin closed his mouth with his hand.

 **''I...didn't...meant...like...'** '

_Damn you idiot_

To thorin's great suprise the other didn't look angry,not even midly irritated.He...actually looked like he was trying not to laugh.His shoulders were shaking and his lips were pressed together in an attempt to not laugh.

 **''It's alright''** said the elf **''Like i told you before,I appreciate honesty.People seem to think that since i'm rich they all have to lick my boots or something''**

**''Must be about the whole-I'm the one who pays you thing-''**

The Elf actually laughed this time and Thorin laughed along.

 **'Ehm,excuse me?''** The waitress had come.A pretty brown haired girl with bug green eyes.She took their order and left.Thorin was too occupied by

his own thoughts to notice Thranduil's smirk.

**''So Thorin what books are you reading?I'm guessing that from your field of study you must have read quite some books right?''**

The dwarf then started to talk about books passionately,since it was a subject he knew much about.

**''Which kind of books do you like best?''**

Thorin thought about that. **''I guess,romantic novels?**

Thranduil's face became serious all of the sudden.

_Did I say something wrong?_

**''I suppose you are not fond of romantic novels, Sir''**

**''No Thorin, it's fine. Yes, I'd say romantic novels are not exactly my thing, but to be honest, I could imagine you reading them from the first moment we met. You do seem a** **romantic man to me, Thorin Oakenshield''** Thranduil's mood had seemed to lighten for a little bit but now his face looked kinda...sad? Why?

Nothing more was said after that and the conversation after began to feel awkward for Thorin, since Greenleaf's attitude had changed dramatically after this.

Some time later, they decided to leave. Thorin didn't know how to act since the other's demeanor had confused him.Thranduil gave him a curt nod and left.

_At first, he was warm and humorous, then he is all cold and distant like the Antarctic, the fuck is happening with him? He confuses me so!_

At last they parted ways Thorin looked back for a second and then turned around,irritated,confused,a little hurt.

Suddenly he felt strong hands grabbing him,puling him backwards. **''WHAT THE HE...''** before he could finish he saw the red car which was running at a hair's distance from him.

Thorin realised that the man saved his life.He turned around to thank the good samaritan but when he did turn he saw Thranduil Greenleaf's face seemingly concerned.

 **'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED!'** ' he didn't exactly shouted but the anger and authority that was hidden on his voice had made him sound almost threatening.But not to Thorin,Who in his shock state could only notice the elf's beautiful eyes.He felt dizzy,the adrenaline was running through his veins 

and made him unable to think clearly.Thranduil was talking to him in an irritated manner.But Thorin couldnt quite catch what was said.After a while the elf looked slightly calmer,he looked down to Thorin and his expressioned softened.

 **''You didn't hear anything did you?''** Thorin shook his head.His eyes fell to the other's lips and without saying anything he leaned closer.Thranduil looked startled but he didn't stop ther other from coming closer.Then for a brief moment their lips connected before Thranduil leaned back a strange gleam in his eyes.Thorin,felt midly irritated because the kiss was way too brief and god knew he wanted more.He was about to voice his thoughts when the other shook his head sadly

**'I'm not the man for you Thorin.You should stay away from me''**

And with that his hands moved away from thorin's waist...and he was gone.

The dwarf was watching the other go feeling sad,confused and cold.He stood there for a minute and then he also left the place.Going to the only place he could think of

Home

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

    **Guys i'm sorry to say this but I won't continue the story.I just don't feel like it anymore :P which is awful since i hate it when others do that.**

**But if any of you wants to continue the story or whatever i wouldn't mind.It would actually make me feel less guilty so....u know.If u feel up to it text me.**

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time ever and one friend gave me a helping hand (she is better at BDSM i have to say.The pervert.)We have no beta so forgive the grammar mistakes.Hope u guys like it <3


End file.
